


The Vicious Game Of Chicken

by ILookDaftWithOneShoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clubbing, Crack Played Straight, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, gettin all up in da club, more citrus is abused, that dissolves into a vicious game of gay chicken, with a vicious game of chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/pseuds/ILookDaftWithOneShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's on Earth, humanised, and seems to love going out dressed like a confused porn star to clubs. Tony follows him. And so the game of chicken starts.</p><p>Or</p><p>'Tony gently pats him on the back. "S'okay. You should've figured you couldn't hold your poison as well as me."<br/>The glare Loki sends him is pure challenge.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vicious Game Of Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> You can partly blame SanityIsOverrated for this. It stemmed from a strange discussion we had about Frostiron becoming canon, then dissolved into a threesome and confusion.
> 
> I also did this because I suck at tenses and never write in present tense, so feel free to point out mistakes, because I haven't even spell-checked this.

When Tony heard Loki was on parole, he complained vocally, asked that the bastard still be locked up.

When Tony heard Loki was on parole _with the Avengers_ he complained even more vocally, saying no one except Thor actually wanted the lanky bastard lurking around.

When Tony heard Loki had been temporarily humanised, well, he still complained, but not quite as vocally.

It didn't matter what Tony thought, anyway. The Avengers were moving into Stark Tower and Loki was coming with them.

-O.O-

This morning, Tony wakes up feeling miserable, alone in his bed.

Saving New York has lost the one thing that kept him sane; his Pepper Potts. Alcohol has flowed gratuitously in the time since.

Therefore, his headache feels like a horse kicked him in the skull. And he really doesn't want to move. But he does anyway, finds himself a glass of water and some (possibly illegal, who knows) painkillers and drags himself down to the kitchen to smile politely at the other Avengers.

Loki's at the table.

He looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here, chewing toast in a way that somehow reminds everyone he's a king. This is somewhat undermined by the fact he's wearing plain black jeans and a leather jacket instead of his elaborate princely garb.

Tony wonders vaguely when Loki arrived; since he's been isolating himself in his workshop, it could have been days ago.

Looking at Loki reminds Tony of the invasion, of being tossed out a window, of redirecting the bomb, and by extension, losing Pepper, and this makes Tony irrationally angry at the pale ex-god sitting at the table

"Good afternoon, Stark." Loki says.

"It's afternoon?" Tony gasps. "Shit! I should've-"

He stops panicking when he sees Loki smirking.

"You little shit." Tony frowns, looking around. Loki's sitting in the kitchen alone. "Shouldn't you have a chaperone? In case you decide to do the dirty with another rock or something?"

This remark earns Tony a scowl. "No. For reasons I do not know, I am being given free reign of anywhere I feel like going. To 'make me feel at home'." The last part is said with exaggerated finger-wiggles.

"Nah, they probably stuck a tracking chip in your ass when you were sleeping." Tony explains.

Loki looks disturbed and confused. "Chip?"

"Erm. Computers and the such." Loki gives an authorative nod at the explanation.

But Tony's had enough of even _looking_ at the guy who lost him Pepper, and he's still a bit hungover, so he just snatches an apple and leaves for the workshop.

-O.O-

The next night's when it gets really interesting.

Tony's working on the age-old addage of 'To get over someone, you have to get under someone else', so he dresses himself up a little, spikes his hair this way and that, and heads out to a bar three streets from Stark Tower. The distance is convenient - he can probably stumble home drunk that distance.

But halfway there, he sees a familiar head of black hair and shouts in alarm.

Loki turns, a smirk already half-way on his face as he recognises the voice. It's then that Tony gets a look at him.

The ex-god's somehow managed to get his hands on a pair of tight leather pants, as well as a Green Shirt of Sex open to his sternum and thick boots that nearly make it to his knees. It's like his Aesir armour in some ways, except adapted for a porno.

A really kinky porno.

And Tony's not even sorry for staring. But _hello, bad guy,_ and Tony's angry again.

"Where are you going out at this hour, young man?" Tony says in his best parent voice.

"To a charming establishment full of all the 'laser lights' as they are called, that I could possibly wish for." Loki answers, radiating smugness.

"Holy shit. You're going clubbing?" Tony says, shocked. As he gets closer, he can definitely see green glitter in Loki's hair.

"I believe that is the colloquial term, yes." Loki replies. "Now, if that is all...?"

Tony doesn't have anything more to say, and Loki leaves.

Time to get under someone.

-O.O-

A night later, Tony hides in the atrium to see if Loki goes out again. The curiosity Tony has about his new resident isn't quite rational, but hey, you've got to have a project, and this is healthier than working your way through every brand of every liquor imaginable.

Loki does go, dressed like a diva like yesterday. Some part of Tony wonders where he even learned about clubbing.

After Tony gets bored of waiting for him to come back, which doesn't take long, he tells JARVIS to alert him when Loki returns and goes to work on his latest design for the Iron Man.

At around 5am, Loki returns home, and the security cameras show a very smug-looking man-god creeping to the elevator.

-O.O-

The following night Tony decides to go out with Loki. He doesn't dress quite as bizarrely as Loki does, but still goes out of his way to make himself noticeable.

The tracking chip in Loki's ass - yes, it actually is there - points Tony towards Loki's club of choice for the night.

And so Tony goes there too, and decides no, he's not going to talk to Loki.

Instead he spends the whole night making smug eye contact with Loki every time he gets a drink, and Loki does the same, and by the end of the night they're completely shit-faced and there's some girl sucking on Tony's ear and he feels better than he has since the breakup at seeing the guy - wait, guy? Loki's not straight? - the guy Loki's been hitting on nearly puke on Loki's bizarre boots.

It's fucking chaos, and it's beautiful and exactly what Tony needed, and the wicked smirk Loki's giving him says he knows that.

After a stumble home, Tony's got his hands on this girl, whatever he needs, and it's like coming home.

Or just coming. Whatever.

Then he rolls over and sleeps properly and it's _bliss._

-O.O-

In the morning, which is more like early afternoon, Tony wakes up with a splitting headache and an empty bed. It feels terrific to be back. He's Tony Stark, everyone. Bow down.

The thought of bowing brings him to Loki; did he make it home last night?

So Tony throws on pants - learning that one of his pockets is full of lemon rinds for whatever reason - and stumbles into the elevator to learn Loki's fate.

Loki's sitting at the kitchen table, same as the first time Tony had seen him, only now Loki's head is in his hands and he appears to be in a lot of pain.

"I know that feeling." Tony grins as he gives Loki a glass of water.

"Gods do not get 'hung over', as you call it. This is an entirely new experience." Loki groans. "Lower your volume or I will hang you from a the ceiling fan using your alimentary canal."

"What about the last two nights?" Tony whispers. "Didn't you get smashed then too?"

"Smash!" Loki yelps in alarm, looking around for anything big and green.

"Drunk, Loki. It means drunk." Tony explains soothingly.

Loki takes a deep breath and continues to cradle his aching head. "Yes, I did become inebriated, but not quite to the extent of yesternight."

"Yesternight? Who the fuck says yesternight?" Tony says, and when Loki flinches, Tony gently pats him on the back. "S'okay. You should've figured you couldn't hold your poison as well as me."

The glare Loki sends him is pure challenge.

-O.O-

That's how it begins, anyway. Two nights later, Loki's skulking out somewhere else dressed in his odd style, and Tony's slipping right out after him.

It's a competition, no doubt about it. Who can drink the most, who can flirt the most, move the most, not talk to the other, and most importantly who will still be standing tomorrow.

Tony loses narrowly the morning after, but only because Loki discovers and promptly abuses painkillers and alarm clocks to be awake and looking somewhat chipper before Tony. Tony throws grapes at him.

In a minor fit of masochism, they go out again that night anyway. They're still hungover and slightly drunk from the night before, and it's an embarrassingly short number of drinks later that they're piling into a cab for Stark Tower, leaning on each other for support while pretending they aren't.

This is the theme for the next three weeks. It's a game of chicken, the hard partying, the lack of sleep, the blatant determination to one-up the other. The Avengers start to notice, begin to wonder where the newfound competitive camaraderie between Loki and Tony came from, when the pair usually nap all late afternoon and are constantly hungover.

-O.O-

Of course, it has to come to a climax. All things of the type do. And to their surprise, it happens over a _girl._

As it turns out, like Tony, Loki doesn't really have a gender preference. So occasionally Loki wants to pick up a girl. And there's this one girl, a real tease, who's been leading both of them on all night, and winning the right to her spread legs is just another competition between the pair.

The girl has a different solution.

"Why not both?" She asks. "I mean, you two clearly know each other."

The game of chicken continues, now with a new element. A threesome, including Loki.

Tony's pride is a force that has probably crossed the Alps at some point. Elephants and everything.

Loki's pride has literally nearly enslaved a planet.

Neither is going to back down.

And that's when Loki crosses the three feet between them and captures Tony's slightly slack mouth with his, slipping his tongue in to make the kiss all wet and messy while the girl swoons slightly.

It's not the first time they've kissed, oddly enough; a few nights ago they'd been furiously groping each other against a wall, tongues entangled and hands in places unacceptable in public but fully acceptable in the club they were in, before remembering the game and shoving each other away. They'd been really out of it at the time, and Tony hadn't even realised it was Loki when it had begun. It had been discounted.

Then Loki pulls away, licks his swollen lips and murmurs in Tony's ear "So, Stark, are you willing to concede defeat?"

"Like hell I am." Tony growled, taking the girl's hand.

-O.O-

Sure, it's a bit messy and drunk and confused, and Loki somehow ends up in the middle, and for whatever reason Tony _really_ wishes he could see Loki's face when he comes, but they go through with it. Yet another round of their game has ended in a stalemate.

The girl is promptly kicked out in the morning, almost glowing with satisfaction.

At around eleven, Tony and Loki are both fully conscious and reflecting on their life choices.

Tony decides he doesn't regret anything. He didn't lose the game, he's not too hungover, and he had some downright fantastic sex last night. What's to regret?

Without a word, Loki clambers from the bed, takes a lengthy drink from the tap in Tony's bathroom, and stumbles away to presumably clean himself up enough to convince Thor he hadn't been engaging in debauchery last night. Fortunately, he used to be the God of Lies, so he should be able to pull it off.

As Tony lies there, he ponders his relationship with Loki.

Antagonistic, for certain. Loki's smart and competitive and ruthless, and Tony likes that. A lot. Then there's the back story. Tony can actually spare some empathy there. And, as he discovered last night, Loki makes the most _glorious_ noises in bed. It's wonderful.

Which is exactly why last night was a bad idea.

-O.O-

They don't go out that night. Tony just can't; he's hit a wall as far as sleep deprivation and alcohol tolerance goes. And maybe he's a little scared of how much he likes Loki. Instead he barricades himself in his lab and builds all night. Construction, destruction, it's always been his only therapy.

Dinner passes and Tony doesn't surface. He's asleep on a workbench while DUM-E tries and fails to rub his back.

-O.O-

After two days of hiding, Tony finally gets hungry. His appetite is just as erratic as his work ethic, and all of a sudden he decided food was a must.

All the Avengers plus their ex-god guest are eating dinner in the living room when Tony enters.

He immediately makes eye contact with Loki. The corner of Loki's mouth tilts up teasingly, just like every time another challenge was set in their weird little game.

And in an instant Tony's mind is made up. He crosses the room in a few steps, tugs Loki to his feet by the thin green v-neck the man is wearing, and kisses him.

There's complaints from everyone in the room, especially Thor, who sounds traumatised, but Tony's got Loki's tongue in his mouth and the man backed against the wall.

Loki pulls back for a minute to look at Tony through half-open eyes. "Bed." He manages to say, a hot exhalation that makes Tony's skin tingle.

Tony wastes no time in dragging Loki across the room to the bleated protests of his teammates. They're in the elevator before they know it, mouths pressed to each other's skin, trying to remove clothing as quickly as possible. It's probably the best feeling Tony's ever had when Loki's wicked mouth wraps around his cock, and the elevator stopped a while ago but he can't bring himself to move.

Eventually Loki prompts the movement to the couch, which is closest; by this stage they're naked, and Tony dashes to the bar to find some lube. After a quick preparation, Loki is riding Tony into the couch and it's absolute bliss.

Tony whimpers Loki's name as he comes suddenly, and Loki laughs as he follows.

After Loki eases himself off Tony and they lie down, not sure of what to say, Loki finally cackles and says "You lost that competition, Stark."

Sure, Tony came first, but hey, he's still not willing to admit defeat, so he hits Loki with a cushion.

Loki laughs again. "We must go clubbing tonight."

Tony hits him again.


End file.
